Call of Duty: Mother Russia
Call of Duty: Mother Russia '''is a game developed by Marine Task Force, published by Activision (Konami in Japan, Aspyr Media for Mac) and created by RisingSun2013. It takes place during a fictional Second Russian Civil War, like the Modern Warfare series, except this centers completely around the civil war, and is not the same one that goes on in Modern Warfare. Gameplay and Changes *Basic controls are expected to be the same for the most part. *The game engine is the Treyarch NGL engine. *Limping when the character is shot in a leg or foot (until they heal) and eventually being downed if shot in those areas enough. *Changes to the graphics engine that improves weather effects and overall quality of resolution. *Launchers are now in Lethal Equipment instead of being weapons. *Vehicles will be present and drivable in multiplayer, a feature not seen since Call of Duty: World at War. *Players cannot pick up dropped weapons by enemies or friendlies; only more ammunition. *When the player hasn't recently used their weapon and the player doesn't have their weapon pointing at an enemy, it will be lowered. Aiming or firing will bring it back up. Campaign The campaign is planned to be non-linear and will have Mission Kits like in other game modes in the game. There will be a White Army, GRU, and Russian Navy campaign, all of which will connect in the end. Also, the player will be able to choose to play as either a male or female. Custom Campaign Along with the normal campaign, there will be a custom campaign similar to custom missions in the SOCOM series. Players can create missions and turn it into a campaign, or they can also play missions individually. The level of customization has not been decided yet. Mission Kits Mission Kits is a new feature appearing in the campaign that is similar to class customization in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign except there are restrictions on weaponry in some missions. Plot The game takes place in 2015. Half of Russia, now known as the Soviet Union again due to it wanting to become a communist country once again, is at war with the other half of Russia, still known as Russia, which wants to remain a capitalist country. Thus, they start the second Russian civil war, although since they are now two countries it is technically not a civil war. Characters *Greg Miller *Roman Borealis Multiplayer The multiplayer will be somewhat different from previous games, but a lot still is to be decided about it. More will be announced soon. Ranked and Unranked Ranked and Unranked is reappearing from Call of Duty Online 2. Gamblets Gamblets are a new feature that replaces Perks and Wildcards from previous games. They are basically Perks/Wildcards but players will not always get the ability it is supposed to give them (which is why they are called "Gamblets"), plus there are less of them since they are mostly bundled based on what kind they are. Only one can be used at once. *Speed *Stealth *Ammo *Handling *High Roller *Resistance *Vehicle Specialist Mission Kits Mission Kit is the new version of Create-a-Class from previous games. Operator Operator returns from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as the character customization option, as well as where things like the playercard is edited. Customization Unlike previous games, customization of the character gives the player advantages. For example, the player can put on a light vest for extra health but less mobility than no vest. Customizing the player's gender and hair will not make a difference in the player's statistics, however. Armor *None *Light Vest (slightly increases health for torso shots, slightly decreases mobility) *Medium Vest (moderately decreases mobility, moderately increases health for torso shots) *Heavy Vest (heavily increases health for torso shots, heavily decreases mobility) *Blast Suit (majorly increases health for torso shots, majorly decreases mobility) Headgear *None *Helmet (slightly increases health for headshots, slightly decreases mobility) Eyewear *None *Glasses (moderately increases range and the range of which the player can see names above other players, if glasses get shot then broken glass effects appear on the player's screen until dying and respawning) *Night Vision Goggles (allows the player to see in the dark easier by pressing a certain button, if goggles get shot then they are permanently disabled until dying and respawning) Other Multiple items in the Other section can be selected for the player at once. *None *Pistol Holster (allows the player to put away and take out pistols and possibly certain small guns faster) *Backpack (increases reserve ammo to full capacity and increases amount of equipment/equipment ammo, decreases mobility moderately) Factions Good *GRU *White Army *Russian Navy Bad *KGB *Red Army *Soviet Navy Game Modes Normal *Deathmatch *War *Drop Zone *Domination *Search & Destroy *1-Flag Capture the Flag *2-Flag Capture the Flag *Sabotage *Defender *Headquarters Party *Infected *Sharpshooter *Russian Roulette *Squad Survival *Hunted *Marked Man Face Off *1 vs. 1 *2 vs. 2 *3 vs. 3 Filters Filters return from Call of Duty Online 2. *Team *Hardcore *Paintball Effects *Old School Maps Maps are planned to be bigger than previous games so vehicles can be used; however, this is not a final decision. Small *Revolution Medium *Raceway Vehicles Vehicles are planned to be in multiplayer. It is unknown at this time if tanks will appear, but light-armored transport vehicles will definitely appear, and boats will make an appearance too. As far as aircraft goes, they will only be available through buying Support System rewards. List of Usable Vehicles (that are not acquired through the Support System) *UAZ-469 (without mounted weapon) Support System Support System is the replacement for scorestreaks, pointstreaks and killstreaks from previous games. Unlike the streak systems, the Support System does not depend on the player getting a streak; the player can use anything from the Support System, at any time, during any match that allows it, by buying the rewards using "Support Points", which are given at half the amount of XP when the player earns some. The player can hold a max of 20,000 support points at one time, to keep players from saving up and repeatedly using high-costing Support System rewards to win matches quickly. Rewards *UAZ-469 (with mounted MG): 1,000 Exsanguinate Exsanguinate is a completely new game mode to the Call of Duty series. It is a bonus mode like Zombies and Extinction from previous games, except this is vampires instead of zombies or Cryptids. It is for 1-4 players. It will have separate maps from multiplayer. Maps *Transylvania Death Cards Death Cards return from Call of Duty: World at War but are different; they are basically Deathstreaks except they are able to be used upon every death and some are used when downed instead. Mission Kits Mission Kits also appears in Exsanguinate mode. Operator Operator also appears in Exsanguinate mode. It is basically the same as multiplayer. Customization Unlike previous games, customization of the character gives the player advantages. For example, the player can put on a light vest for extra health but less mobility than no vest. Customizing the player's gender and hair will not make a difference in the player's statistics, however. Armor *None *Light Vest (slightly increases health, slightly decreases mobility) *Medium Vest (moderately decreases mobility, moderately increases health) *Heavy Vest (heavily increases health, heavily decreases mobility) *Blast Suit (majorly increases health, majorly decreases mobility) Headgear *None Eyewear *None *Glasses (moderately increases range and the range, after taking a certain amount of damage it will be disabled) *Night Vision Goggles (allows the player to see in the dark easier by pressing a certain button, after taking a certain amount of damage it will be disabled) Other Multiple items in the Other section can be selected for the player at once. *None *Pistol Holster (allows the player to put away and take out pistols and possibly certain small guns faster) *Backpack (increases reserve ammo to full capacity and increases amount of equipment/equipment ammo, decreases mobility moderately) Base Defense Base Defense is a new game mode to the Call of Duty series where 1-4 players fight to protect their base until it is destroyed. Squads Squads mode will be returning from Call of Duty: Ghosts, but now the player ranks up separately from multiplayer. It is very similar to multiplayer as well as the Squads mode from Call of Duty: Ghosts, but with some changes. Ranked and Unranked Ranked and Unranked is reappearing from Call of Duty Online 2 in Squads mode also. Create-a-Squad Create-a-Squad is the character and class customization option for Squads mode. It is basically a combination of Mission Kits and Operator except it does not include things like challenges, plus the player can have multiple custom soldiers which acts as their squad. Customization Customization in Create-a-Squad is the same as in Operator in mutltiplayer. Armor *None *Light Vest (slightly increases health for torso shots, slightly decreases mobility) *Medium Vest (moderately decreases mobility, moderately increases health for torso shots) *Heavy Vest (heavily increases health for torso shots, heavily decreases mobility) *Blast Suit (majorly increases health for torso shots, majorly decreases mobility) Headgear *None *Helmet (slightly increases health for headshots, slightly decreases mobility) Eyewear *None *Glasses (moderately increases range and the range of which the player can see names above other players, if glasses get shot then broken glass effects appear on the player's screen until dying and respawning) *Night Vision Goggles (allows the player to see in the dark easier by pressing a certain button, if goggles get shot then they are permanently disabled until dying and respawning) Other Multiple items in the Other section can be selected for the player at once. *None *Pistol Holster (allows the player to put away and take out pistols and possibly certain small guns faster) *Backpack (increases reserve ammo to full capacity and increases amount of equipment/equipment ammo, decreases mobility moderately) Weapons The game mostly has Russian and U.S.S.R. weapons, along with some Ukrainian weapons. Weapons Rifles *AK-74M *AKS-74U (Campaign only) *AS VAL *AN-94 *ADS *APS *Vepr *SKS Submachine Guns *Vityaz-SN *PP-19 Bizon *PP-2000 *PPS-43 *AEK-919K Snipers *OTs-03 Dragunov *Vintorez *SV-98 *OSV-96 *SVD (Campaign only) *Askoriya Light Machine Guns *RPK-74M *Pecheneg *RP-46 *ČZW-762 Lethal Equipment *RGN Hand Grenade *PMN-4 *Kastet *RG-6 *RPG-30 *RPO-Z *9K38 Tactical Equipment *Spawn Beacon *Flare *Adrenaline *Scrambler *Blowtorch Pistols *PYa *PSS *Stechkin *SPP-1 *PM *TT-33 (Campaign and Base Defense only) *GSh-18 (Campaign only) *Nagant M1895 *MP412 REX *Fort-12 Shotguns *KS-23 *Vepr-12 *MP-153 *RMB-93 Specials *NRS-2 *Ballistic Shield *Akimbo Mods Attachments return under the name Mods, like they did in Call of Duty Online 2. Sights *PK-A *PSO-1 *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Scope *Iron Sight Underbarrel *Grenade Launcher (GP-30, GP-34, Tishna) *Grip *Bipod Barrel *Bayonet *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Long Barrel *Choke Ammo Types *Armor Piercing *Incendiary *Dragon's Breath *Slugs Other *Dual Wield *Extended Magazines *Tactical Light *Laser Sight Fire Modes *Semi-Automatic *Burst-Fire *Fully-Automatic *Select Fire Switch Customization To be a little more realistic, there will be less customization options. No more customizable reticules or lens. However, players can still add camouflage, though there is a very small selection compared to previous games. More may be released in packs, however. Camouflage The game mostly features Russian camouflages. *Malay Tigerstripe Woodland *SMK *Schofield *Spectre-Autumn *Klyaksa Snow Camouflage *Gorod *Rastr *Kamysh Soundtrack * - Credits Song (Wind of Change by Scorpions) * - Main Menu Song (The Battle On The Ice by Alexander Nevsky) '''More info coming soon. Category:Call of Duty: Mother Russia Category:Games Category:Projects